


Resistence

by starry_nights88



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Gen, as in 'what if' Sebastian got ahold of Isabelle and Alec and made them drink from the Infernal Cup, but i think it's more of a 'what if', i could be persuaded to write Isabelle's experience too, i would say this is an alternate universe, if enough people ask for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 10:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_nights88/pseuds/starry_nights88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Sebastian/Alec; Blood<br/>For siavahdainthemoon @ tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistence

"You will drink."

Sebastian's voice echoed, sounding muffled from one too many blows to Alec's head – blows that had rattled, shaken, but not broken the eldest Lightwood child. By sheer force of will, he remained strong, and his lips curled into a defiant smirk. "Go to Hell," he bit out in reply, his voice soft, but rough and ragged from endless screaming.

There was silence – thick, fleeting, and broken by Sebastian's soft chuckle. The sound sent shivers crawling down Alec's spine, sinking into his skin to eat at him, through him before resting heavily in the pit of his stomach. "You say such sweet things," Sebastian purred mockingly, the Infernal Cup glittering ominously in the witchlight as Sebastian stepped forward, closer to Alec before kneeling in front of him, leveling their gazes. "I made your sister drink from the Cup; you had to have know you'd be next and you must know that you cannot resist me."

Alec pressed his lips together, a thin white line. He knew, he knew that in the end there would be no resisting Sebastian. Alec knew that, in the end, he'd be forced to drink from the Cup as Isabelle had before him. He was just the first of many, the first of many who had resisted, but fell victim to it anyway. Regardless, as the others did before him, he would not go down without a fight. He would fight until his last free breath.

"It doesn't matter," Alec breathed. "You still won't win."

Sebastian snarled, viciously and enraged, and his free hand snapped across Alec's face. Alec's head whipped to the side, his head exploding in pain. He tasted blood, turning back to glare at Sebastian, his insides curling as he watched Sebastian's tongue flick across the Morgenstern family ring on his finger, cleaning away the beads of blood that stained the ring.

Then, like a snake, Sebastian's hand snapped out and grasped at Alec's face, holding his mouth open with Sebastian's fingers digging into his cheeks. "Don't you see," he said softly as he lifted the Infernal Cup to Alec's trembling lips. "I've already won."


End file.
